My Grandfather's Lucifer?
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: The summer after Sirius dies, a combination of alcohol, luck potion, and a book on summoning devils has interesting consequences for Ivy Potter, as well as unbelievable revelations. FemHary and FemSlash. Rated M because it's High School DxD.
1. Prologue

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or High School DxD**

**Before I get complaints about another story, I want to say that this is something I've wanted to write for a while now. Now, I don't mean this story in particular, but a Harry Potter/High School DxD story. I was introduced to High School DxD thanks to PM's with Quatermass, who is a great author, and I highly recommend checking out the stories they've written. I checked out the anime and fell in love. Since then, I have watched the anime and bought the Manga. I'd like to get the Light Novels, but I can't find any English translations of them for sale...**

**Anyway, in regards to this story, it's the result of several failed story attempts. I'm debating putting a few of them up for adoption, as I've changed and removed various ideas as I eventually got to this story. I think my biggest issue was who to have Harry (or FemHarry in this case) romantically involved with. Considering that Harems are not all that uncommon in the world of High School DxD, that may not seem like such a big challenge, but it is. And I love so many of the characters in Highschool DxD that it was hard to narrow down. And I was constantly changing my mind.**

**The other issue I was having was that I didn't want to repeat a lot of commonly used ideas that I've seen in fanfiction. I think I've hit on a somewhat original idea, that you can probably guess from the title, and if you can't, the prologue. **

**I'm posting the story, at least the Prologue and first chapter, now because I've gotten a few chapters into it. And my muse seems to be stuck on High School DxD, despite some of my best efforts to work on my already posted stories.**

**This story will feature FemHarry and, eventual, FemSlash.**

**00000000000000000000000**

**Prologue**

Grayfia Lucifuge, wife and queen of the current Great Devil Lucifer, smiled down at her newborn son.

But even as happy as she was, the attractive silver haired devil couldn't help but be worried.

Millicas wasn't her first child. Roughly three decades earlier, she had given birth to a daughter.

Ophelia Gremory had been beautiful. Born with her husband, Sirzechs' blue green eyes and bright red hair, it was evident she would grow up into a beauty that would have all the men of hell, and a few women, lusting after her.

But Grayfia and Sirzechs had been complacent, counting upon their own power and reputation to protect her. Three months after her birth, Ophelia had been kidnapped while Sirzechs and she had been out for the first time since her birth.

She and her husband had spent years looking for Ophelia, but they had never found her. While the two of them, along with Sirzechs parents, still hoped to find her one day, they had since come to believe that that day would never come.

With no trace of Ophelia, and the fact she had only been a newborn when kidnapped, the hope of finding her alive had dwindled rapidly as days, then months, and finally years passed.

But still, Grayfia hoped that, even if she was dead, one day her and Sirzechs would find out what had happened to their little girl.

In the meantime, she and her husband had ramped up the security in preparation for Millicas birth. And now that he was here, Grayfia was determined that history would not repeat itself.

If anyone tried to take her son as his sister had been, Grayfia would make them wish for death before she done with them.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review and Check out the Stories in My Community (Link on Profile), the Stories I have up for adoption under the title ****Please Adopt Me!****and the Challenges in My Forums.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ivy Potter was silent as she walked around the empty house.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place had been left to her in Sirius' will. She'd been, and still was to be honest, more than a little angry at Dumbledore. The decisions the Headmaster had made throughout the last year had simply added up. As minor and annoying as any one of them could be, the raven-haired Ivy found herself infuriated when they were all added up.

It began with him insisting her friends not write to her over the summer. She was angry at them for following the order, but Dumbledore really didn't have any right to ask that from her friends. The guards around her at the Dursley's was also something that had anger her, not so much that they were there as that, not only was she not told, but they had no doubt seen how the Dursley's treated her and not interfered. Being left out of the Order of the Phoenix's meetings also angered her, even if Dumbledore felt he had a reason. With as many life-threatening situations had she found herself in since entering the wizarding world, and almost all of them connected to Voldemort in some way, even if distantly, Ivy felt she had a right to know what was going on, if nothing else. Then there was the issue of occlumency. First, learning from Snape of all people was a horrible idea, no matter how skilled he may have been at the art. But even more galling was how long it took for her to get the lessons. If Dumbledore feared her connection to Voldemort, why wasn't she getting the lessons from the moment she stepped into Grimmauld Place for the first time last summer, or at least from the beginning of the school year. Then there was Dumbledore's general passiveness in regards to the Ministry of Magic. The one and only time she had read about or even witnessed him defy them was when Umbridge wanted to arrest Ivy for the DA. There was no way that a person as influential, powerful, and beloved as Dumbledore had no way to fight back against the slander, the policies, and the interference of the Ministry.

Then there were the events in Dumbledore's office after the debacle in the department of mysteries that had led to Sirius' death.

He admitted that he had at least some, possibly more, knowledge of how the Dursley's treated her. He admitted that he feared the connection between Ivy and Voldemort. Then he told her about the prophecy that had ruined, and was likely to continue to ruin, her life.

That he had done this just after she had watched Sirius die was, perhaps, the most infuriating thing.

She hadn't known Sirius long, and hadn't spent much time with her godfather. Yet Sirius was the one adult Ivy did not doubt cared for her. All the other adults in her life had let her down, but not Sirius. True, he had some issues, and he wasn't perfect, but Sirius had at least tried to be there for her, as much as he could anyway. And he had apologized and shown genuine remorse for the one time he had truly failed her.

Not even Remus had apologized for his thirteen year abandonment of her. Honestly, if he hadn't begun teaching at Hogwarts, Ivy wondered whether the werewolf would have ever sought her out.

Sirius had apologized for letting Hagrid take her after her parents death. He had explained that he probably wasn't thinking clearly in his grief over her parent's deaths and Peter's betrayal, but still admitted that he shouldn't have gone after Peter and apologized for it. Considering his honest regret, and his efforts to make up for it since he escaped from Azkaban, Ivy had easily been able to forgive him.

As for the teachers at Hogwarts, the only one she truly had any respect for anymore was Hagrid. And the only reason she had that respect was Hagrid's loyalty, his friendship, and his simpleness. It wasn't that Hagrid was simple intellectually, his knowledge of magical beasts proved just how intelligent he could be when he was driven to it, but Hagrid didn't have a complex bone in his body. He lived a, even by magical standards, simple life. And he didn't necessarily think too deeply of his actions when he was enthused or they were in support of those he respected or considered friends.

It was simply unfortunate, to Ivy at least, that Dumbledore was one of those people Hagrid respected.

Her last grievance against Dumbledore was his insistence that she didn't need to attend Sirius' will reading, and should remain at the Dursley's for her own protection.

Ivy had defied him and attended the reading in Gringotts.

Sirius' will had emancipated her. And upon learning that, aside from a few other bequeaths, he had left everything he owned to her, Ivy had made a few inquires with the goblins. Those inquiries led to her removing the fidelius charm from Grimmauld Place, and kicking the Order out. Ivy had then bonded with the house elf Winky, and learned that Dobby had bound himself to her after she had freed him from the Malfoys.

Kreacher, Sirius' elf, had been found dead shortly after they moved in. Dobby had explained that, as his actions had led to his master's death, Kreacher's own magic had killed him.

She'd let her two house-elves take care of their fellow, and had then instructed them to removed Walburga's portrait.

The cut the entire wall around it, took down Walburga's screaming portrait, and at Ivy's insistence, locked it in the attic. Even if she hated the thing, Ivy wasn't prepared to destroy it. As horrible as the portrait was, she was still Sirius mother.

That had been five minutes ago.

Dobby and Winky had just finished magically repairing the wall, and both appeared in front of her. "What now Mistress?" Winky asked, before Dobby could get any words out, causing the male elf to pout.

"I guess start cleaning, and get my stuff from the Dursley's," the witch told them.

As the two elves went to work, Ivy made her way into the kitchen to sit at the table. She didn't want to get into the elves' way, yet she had paperwork from the goblins to go over.

00000000000000000000000

"Mistress Ivy," Winky said, drawing Ivy's attention from the book she was reading.

The book, from the Black Family Library, was interesting, and spoke of angels, fallen angels, and devils...especially devils. Ivy had just been reading the process to summon and make deals with them. Ivy didn't think she ever would summon a devil, but it was an interesting read nonetheless.

"Yes Winky?" She responded.

"A package is beings delivered," she held up a small package. The elf hesitated a moment before saying, "It's being addressed to Mistress' godfather, Mister Black."

"Give it here Winky."

The elf handed the package over, and Ivy didn't even notice as she left the room. In the two days since she'd moved into the house, Ivy had done a good job putting why she had it to the back of her mind. Put reading the package addressed: _Sirius Black_, brought those memories and thoughts back to the front of her mind.

Opening the package, she found a letter, along with a small vial filled with an unfamiliar potion.

Unfolding the letter, Ivy began to read.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_Enclosed is your ordered vial of Felix Felicis good for twelve hours._

_Please remember that, while good for twelve hours of luck, there is a coming down period from the effects of the potion. This period last about an hour, and you will believe your luck has gone bad. It has not, but it will take you time to get used to normal luck again. Felix Felicis should be used sparingly, and it is recommended that you wait at least three months before attempting to take Felix Felicis again after you have used this bottle. Also remember that the use of Felix Felicis is illegal in any magical sports and examinations, if you are caught using the potion for these, or in any criminal activities, we at Howard's Potions are not libel._

_Remember Howard's Potions for all your future Potion's needs._

_Sincerely,_

_Althea Howard_

_Brewer and Associate,_

_Howard's Potions_

A luck potion, Sirius had ordered a luck potion.

He'd probably hoped to use it to clear his name.

At that realization, Ivy felt tears running down her face. Wiping them away, she set the letter down on the table.

Spotting the liquor cabinet in the corner of the parlor, Ivy stood from her seat and made her way towards it.

Opening it, she saw several bottles. Smiling slightly at a label that read, Black Dog Scotch Whiskey, Ivy grabbed the bottle.

She needed a drink.

More importantly, she wanted to forget everything for a few hours.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Groaning, Ivy opened her eyes, more than a little thankful for the dark lighting of Grimmauld Place. Sitting up, she noticed she was laying on the couch...and for some strange reason there was a chessboard on the table in front of her.

Swinging her legs to the floor. Ivy rubbed her eyes and asked herself, "What time is it?"

"7:52 A.M.," an unfamiliar voice answered, causing Ivy to spin around to look at a girl, about her own age standing in the doorway.

The girl was attractive. With dark hair cut into a bob style, violet eyes, and a slim figure, that was undeniable. Her glasses didn't take away from her beauty in anyway. And the outfit she was dressed in, consisting of a white long-sleeved dress shirt, black ribbon around her collar, black shoulder cape with matching corset, and magenta skirt only accentuated her attractiveness. The corset and cape seemed to frame her modest bust, and the skirt was short enough that it made her well toned legs seem long.

"Uhh...Who are you? And why are you in my house?" Ivy asked. "How did you get in?" she added, knowing the ward the blacks had placed on the house, and she now controlled would alert her to any intruders, if not kill them outright.

Raising an eyebrow, the girl introduced herself. "Sona Sitri. As for why I'm in your house, and how I got in, you summoned me."

"I did?" Ivy asked herself. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know," Sona replied. "But I can say you were quite drunk when I appeared. After some...drunken rambling, you asked if I played chess, then said, 'I formally challenge you to a chess game." She leveled a look at Ivy that showed, perhaps not displeasure, but certainly annoyance. "You beat me, before passing out on the couch."

"Uhh...You don't seem to thrilled about that. And if you don't mind me asking, how was I able to summon a girl my own age."

Sona pointed to a book laying not to far from the witch. "I believe that is how you summoned me."

Recognizing the book as the one she was reading before Sirius' package was delivered, Ivy paled slightly. "That would make you..."

"A devil, yes," Sona confirmed, at the same time two bat like wings seeming appeared on her back. A moment later, they disappeared. "As for why I'm angry, and still here for that matter...," at this, Sona walked over to the chair across from Ivy. Sitting down, and crossing her legs, "Do you know anything about devils, besides what's written in that book?"

"No...I hadn't even finished reading the book when I decided to get drunk," Ivy replied honestly.

"So you have no idea of what you did by formally challenging me and winning?"

"I won a game of chess?" Ivy asked, unsure. "Against a devil."

Sona sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll save you the explanation of devil politics, but when I was younger, my parents made a marriage arrangement between myself and another devil. I disagreed with their choice. To get out of the marriage, I made a deal with them. I suspect they thought it a good idea, as I was only eight at the time and doubted I'd win. But I would play a game of chess against my fiance. If I lost, I would marry him when the time came without any further complaint. If I won however, I would not have to marry him. I won," she said with a small grin, which vanished quickly. "But that win came with a price. In exchange for being free of my fiance, I had to agree to marry the first person who, after formally challenging me, beat me at chess...of which you have done."

Ivy's mouth opened, and she was sure her eyes were as wide as they could go. "Does...does this mean we're married," she squeaked.

"No," Sona assured her. "But we are engaged, and must marry within three months of both of us coming of age. And before you ask, as the deal between my parents and I was a magically binding pact, you are now bound by the same magic," the female devil added.

The witch groaned, resting her head in her hands. "Hell," she muttered. Looking back up at Sona, she asked, "No offense, but is there anyway out of it?"

"Death," Sona said flatly. "Though if intend to try and kill me to get yourself out of it, I should warn that, even if you succeeded, you would then have a multitude of devils, include all four Great Satan's, after you."

"There are four Satan's?!" Ivy exclaimed, shocked.

The devil gave her a look. "You really don't know much about devils, do you?"

"Give me a break here, devils were the last section of that book, and I had just started reading about them," Ivy defended herself.

Sona raised an eyebrow.

Looking away from Sona, Ivy asked, "So...what now?"

00000000000000000000000

**Please Review and Check out the Stories in My Community (Link on Profile), the Stories I have up for adoption under the title **_**Please Adopt Me!**_** and the Challenges in My Forums.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So what now?" Ivy asked.

Sona sat back in her seat, contemplating the situation.

Being summoned was nothing new to the young devil. Being summoned to create pacts was the most common, if slowest, way for a devil to gain power. Normally, Sona was summoned via a flier that was passed out in the area she actually lived, at least when on Earth. Those fliers allowed a level of control over the summoning for the devil that made them. Between that level of control, as well as humanity slowly losing the knowledge of how to draw a traditional summoning circle, being summoned by flier was the most common way a devil was summoned in this day and age.

Being summoned by a summoning circle was a bit different. It had happened to Sona once before. Drawn summoning circles took control of the summoning away from the devil. And who they summoned was dependent upon what circle was drawn as well as the summoners request.

Being summoned by a summoning circle, Sona was surprised by the fact her summoner was clearly drunk. Still, Sona would not be allowed to leave the summoner's presence until she had formed a pact, such was the nature of drawn summoning circles.

Her summoner, who did look familiar to Sona for some reason, was an attractive young woman around her own age. She had black, messily curled hair, and blueish-green eyes behind glasses that honestly reminded her of her friend, occasional rival, and fellow devil, Rias Gremory. She was a bout the same height as Sona was, though as she was barefoot, and Sona was wearing heels, the girl was probably taller than her. Her clothes hid much of figure, but her skin was pale.

All in all, not an unattractive woman, though Sona wasn't too pleased to be summoned by a drunk. Though how she had managed to summoner Sona while drunk was a mystery, as summoning circles where difficult to draw.

It took some time, but Sona had managed to get the girl's name from her, Ivy Potter. A bit more time, some rambling from Ivy about a prophecy and stupid headmasters, and a frustrating (for Sona anyway) explanation from Sona later, and Ivy formally challenged her to a game of chess.

To be honest, Sona hadn't been worried, the witch (which she had figured out the other girl was at that point), was clearly drunk. And there were few who could give her a challenge at chess when sober. So she had been more than a little surprised to find herself losing, and absolutely shocked when Ivy had called out "Checkmate!" right before passing out.

Sona had examined the board to ensure that there truly was way out, even as she felt the magic that formed the agreement between herself and her parents bind her, but she knew it was pointless. The magic wouldn't have bound her if she'd won.

She had been startled when two beings, which she recognized as house elves a moment later, popped int the room. One had gently set Ivy so that she was laying on the couch she had passed out on. The other, who introduced herself as Winky and addressed her as Mistress' Devil, had offered her a room.

Needing to process what had just happened, as well as explain things when Ivy awoke, she had accepted.

Over the course of the night, Sona had come to wonder if Ivy had really been drunk, and the possibility that she had been masterfully played. So come morning, and after ensuring that Ivy was still passed out, she cast a small truth ward around the room so she could question Ivy.

Of course, a truth ward wasn't foolproof. But Sona doubted even her sister, who was the current Maou Leviathan and considered one of the strongest devils alive, could defend against a truth ward upon first waking up. Then she'd waited and questioned Ivy on her knowledge of devils, and her situation.

She'd subtly dispelled the ward after getting her answers.

"We accept our situation," Sona told the witch, a little flatly. She had to admit, Sona really wasn't enthused about having to marry someone she didn't know. Hopefully, the girl was at least a year younger than her. Devil-kind still used a slightly older version of coming of age. Sona had just turned sixteen herself, which was when devils were considered of age. "Since we need to marry within three months of both of us coming of age, or my defeat, may I ask when you're birthday is, and how old you are?"

"I come of age next summer," Ivy answered her with a sigh. "My birthday's the end of the month, the 31st."

"So you're turning seventeen?" Sona asked, simply for confirmation.

"Sixteen. Witches and wizards come of age at seventeen," the witch explained.

The devil sighed. "I'm sorry to say that the agreement is bound to devil standards. And devils are considered of age at sixteen. So we have to marry by October 31st," she explained.

To her surprise, Ivy snorted and chuckled, though it was obviously without humor. "You know, that doesn't surprise me." The witch leaned back in her seat. "It's always Halloween," she sighed.

"I take it you're not a fan of the day?"

"My parents were murdered on on Halloween when I was one year old. And every Halloween for the past four years has had something...unpleasant, happen to me," Ivy admitted.

Sona suspected there were stories there, at least in regards to the past four years. But, knowing now that Ivy's parents were murdered, she responded, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Before Sona could respond, Winky popped into the room. "Breakfast is beings ready Mistress," she informed Ivy. Then she added, "There is beings enough for boths of yous."

"Thank you Winky," Ivy told her. "By the way, I haven't seen the potion that was delivered last night, did you put it away?" she asked the house elf.

"No, Mistress bes drinking the potion."

A dumbfounded look appeared on Ivy's face, even as Winky popped out of the room.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing that potion was somehow significant?" Sona asked.

"It was a luck potion," the witch explained. "How...why summoning you and getting engaged is considered good luck, I have no idea however. Though it does explain why I don't have a hangover." A thoughtful look appeared on her face. How is our...engagement, binding if I was under the influence of a luck potion?"

"Cheating and searching for loopholes are expected from devils," Sona explained. "The agreement with my parents meant I had to catch such before losing. I didn't, so we're engaged."

"Oh."

Standing from her seat, Sona said, "I suppose we better eat. After that, I need to at least inform my parents and sister of our situation. And I should also probably inform my peerage."

"Peerage?"

"Basically the devils that serve directly under me. It's a bit more complicated than that, but that is the gist."

Sighing, Ivy asked, "I have a lot to learn, don't I?"

"You do," Sona confirmed. "After we eat, I imagine that there are people you will need to inform as well. I suggest you wait until we speak to my family, if only so you understand certain things better before deciding who, and how, to inform them of our impending marriage."

"There really isn't anyone I need to inform, though there are a few that would want to," Ivy informed her. Standing up, the witch continued, "Come on, let's go see what Winky whipped up for us."

00000000000000000000000

After eating, Sona left Ivy alone, so that Ivy could bathe and change into clean clothes. The devil informed her over breakfast that her family was one of the noble devil families, known as Pillars, and that her sister was one of the Four Great Satans. She'd also given Ivy a warning that her sister, despite being one of the rulers of Hell, tended to act rather...childishly.

So after eating, Ivy had disappeared into the master bedroom so that she could use the bathroom and take a shower. Afterward, she checked her appearance in the mirror, and asked Winky for help braiding her, rather untamable, hair, in order to give it a neat appearance. Winky had arranged her back length hair into four braids, two that were long in back, and two shorter ones that framed her face.

What was harder was choosing what to wear.

Ivy liked casual clothes. They were comfortable and, generally, durable. Jeans, a t-shirt, and a hooded sweatshirt were her preferred dress when she had the choice. But she would be meeting not only devil nobility, but her future in-laws. The witch eventually settled on a short sleeved blue dress. It wasn't a super fancy dress, but it wasn't informal either. She also had Wink tie blue ribbons at the ends of her braids that matched the dress, and added a little makeup, including a dark red lipstick, to accentuate her features. She even replaced her glasses with the magical contacts she'd purchased for the Yule Ball in her fourth year.

Luckily, due to their magical nature, they were still effective, even if they were slightly uncomfortable for Ivy, which was why she didn't year them regularly.

When she was done, Ivy took a look at herself in the full length mirror that had been put into the master bedroom. Briefly, she wondered if she was going a bot overboard, but decided that, even if she was, it was better to go overboard than not at the moment. Besides, she didn't want to go through everything again, lest Sona believe she was purposely delaying the meeting.

Not that she didn't want to, but Ivy would rather not get off to a bad start, especially since she was magically bound to marry Sona.

The first thing she'd done upon reaching the room, before stepping into the shower, was to cast the same spell she and Hermione had found to discover if she actually was bound to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Considering the results of that spell, Ivy doubted she'd ever actually forget it. And it had confirmed that she was indeed bound to marry Sona Sitri.

With that confirmation, and knowing that without her magic she'd be a sitting duck when Voldemort came for her, and she knew he would, she really had no choice but to go through with the marriage to the devil.

She was still sorting out her feelings about that, but knew from experience that there was no fighting a magically binding contract, which her engagement to the devil apparently was. So she had decided to at least try and make the best of the situation, which included making a good first impression on the future in-laws.

The dress, helped accentuate her figure, even her modest sized bust, without revealing much skin. And in combination with the make-up, made her seem more mature and older.

Taking a breath to steel herself, and ensuring that she was standing straight, Ivy left the room and made her way down the stairs back to the parlor.

Apparently, while she was getting ready, Sona's parents and sister had arrived. Three other people were sitting in the parlor with Sona drinking tea. Dobby was present as well, serving the tea. The two women bore a striking resemblance to Sona, despite their different dress, while the man shared her coloring.

The man was wearing a dark blue suit, along with a white dress shirt, without a tie. He was most likely Sona's father. He was tall, Ivy could tell that despite the fact he was sitting down. And, along with long hair tied back into a pony tail, sported a thick black beard. He had the same violet colored eyes as Sona.

The woman sitting next to him, dressed in a pale red dress, looked like a blonde haired, blue eyed version of Sona, despite her longer hair.

Lastly, siting next to Sona, was a woman with long black hair, arranged in pigtails, wearing a revealing pink outfit of some kind and holding what appeared to be a scepter of some kind with a star on it.

The woman wearing pink was talking at a truly impressive rate while the other two strangers watched her speak with Sona with smiles on their faces.

She guessed that pink dressed woman was Sona's sister, Serafall Leviathan. The other two were likely her parents.

Taking another breath, and doing her best to remember what Sona had told her about devil etiquette, she greeted, "Hello Maou Leviathan, Prince Sitri, Princess Sitri. Welcome to my home," drawing the four devils attention to her and bowing her head slightly. Looking up, she was surprised to find all four devils giving her stunned looks. "I got the title wrong, didn't I?"

The devils quickly schooled their features.

"No," Sona assured her. "You're greeting was perfect."

"Then what's with the stunned looks?"

"Well...uh," Sona looked over at her parents and sister for help.

"You look remarkably similar to someone the three of us all know," the woman Ivy suspected to be Serafall said, much more serious than Ivy had expected considering both her current dress, as well as Sona's description of her.

"Okay," Ivy said hesitantly.

The woman stood up, from her seat beside Sona, "I'm Serafall by the way," she introduced herself. "You can call me Levi-tan. Do you by chance have any parchment I could borrow?"

"Sure." Ivy looked over at Dobby. "Dobby, could you get some parchment from the office please."

"Yes Great Mistress Ivy," he assured her, before popping away.

Ivy could feel herself blush. Serafall was giving her a smirk.

She didn't bother looking at the other three devils, though she heard a suspicious sounding cough from one of them.

"Great Mistress Ivy?" Serafall asked.

"Dobby's...more than a bit enthusiastic in his service towards me," she explained.

Before anyone could say anything further, the house elf returned. He handed the parchment to Serafall, "Heres being the parchment Mistress Ivy's Devil's Sister Ma'ams."

"I like him," Serafall said smiling, even as Dobby returned to his previous duties and poured a fresh cup of tea for Sona. Her face turned serious again, and she pulled out a small knife and pen from...somewhere. Seriously, as skimpy as the outfit she was wearing was, Ivy had no idea where she kept the things. "I'll be a minute, why don't you three discuss what we came here for," she instructed, getting a funny look from Sona, but an understanding one from her parents.

Serafall then walked out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Ivy asked, more than a little wary of a stranger wandering her house.

"If she's doing what I think she is, I imagine she's going to another room with a table," the blonde devil spoke. "Don't worry, she shouldn't be too long, and she'll respect your home. As...eccentric as my daughter can be, she's respectful of others property." She then smiled at Ivy. "I am Princess Stephica Sitri, and you've already meet my daughters Serafall and Sona. You may call me Stephica in private, or Lady Sitri if that's uncomfortable for you."

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Sitri."

The man spoke up then. "And I'm Prince Charlton Sitri. Like my wife, you may call me by my first name in private, or Lord Sitri."

"A pleasure to meet you as well Lord Sitri."

Lord Sitri gave Ivy a crooked grin. "At least you're polite. Take a seat, it's your house anyway," he gestured to the recently vacated seat by Sona.

Ivy did, and the two elder Sitri's gave her an accessing look. Finally, Lord Sitri broke the silence.

"Sona tells us that you are not very knowledgeable of Devils."

"I'm afraid not sir," Ivy confirmed.

He nodded his head. "Then I will give you an, abbreviated history lesson, so that you will hopefully understand what is going to be required of you." He paused a moment, collecting his thoughts before speaking again. "Devils, as a race, were created when God," he winced as he said the word, "first cast out Lucifer from Heaven for attempting to overthrow him. Lucifer was not the only one to be cast out, for he had gathered followers among the angels, seventy-six of them to be exact. Needing a new home for himself, and those who followed him, Lucifer made his way into Hell."

"They had been angels, but their wings had been stripped of them. Eventually, Lucifer discovered a way to forge new wings, not just for himself, but for his followers as well. Wings were not Lucifer's only experiments however. He discovered how to create life himself, and created the majority of devil kind. Not wishing to slight those who already followed him, Lucifer granted an ability, bound to their bloodlines, to each devil who followed him. He made them the noble families of Hell, the 72 Pillars. Each devil was given land and rank in Hell, proportionate to how much they had aided Lucifer in his rebellion. However, his three most loyal and trusted advisers, he gave greater power to. These three were the original Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Beelzebub. Lucifer called them Satans, and their power was second only to his own."

"In the time between the stabilization of Hell and their being cast out however, angels had fallen from grace. These angels were no longer guardians of Heaven, for they had given in to at least one of the Seven Deadly Sins. But while they had been exiled from Heaven, they had not been truly cast out, and so retained their angelic wings, though tainted black to show they had fallen."

Lucifer was just looking for an excuse to attack Heaven again, and gain revenge for being cast out. But his followers, having already lost against Heaven before, were not eager to resume hostilities. However the fallen angels wished to be allowed back into Heaven, and they believed the path to doing so was to exterminate those who had been cast out."

"The Fallen attacked Hell, and for Lucifer, it was a perfect excuse. You see, Hell had been isolated from Heaven for a number of years at this point. And Lucifer only identified the Fallen as angels. It was easy for him to convince devil-kind to follow him back into war. Only this war was against both Heaven and the Fallen. The war is still lasting to this day, though we've had a tentative ceasefire for a few centuries now. There are still skirmishes, but in general the ceasefire has been working."

"However, during the fighting, Lucifer, along with his fellow three Satans were killed, and devil-kind was left leaderless."

"Two factions were created during this time, The Old Satan Faction, led by the children of the original Satans, who wanted to continue fighting, and the New Satans, who wanted to live in peace. The New Satans, outnumbered the Old Satans, but the Old Satans were zealots. Keep in mind that we were still fighting against both Heaven and the Fallen, and had to worry about attacks from them as well. But now, on top of fighting against them, were were fighting among ourselves in a brutal civil war."

"Eventually, the New Satan's were victorious, but it had come at a high price. Of the 72 Pillar families, 39 nine had gone extinct, leaving only 33. To make it worse, with his death, the methods Lucifer used to create the bloodline abilities, and other devils, were lost."

"The New Satans chose their four most powerful devils to take on the roles of Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Beelzebub." He grinned, "my daughter was one them. However, to ensure the Satans could never lead us into such an terrible situation again, certain restrictions were placed upon their authority. They could be challenged for their positions at anytime. They must renounce their clan names, and rights in their families. And while they controlled Hell overall, outside of their servants, they no longer commanded armies or lands of their own."

"Now the current Satans have held their power since then. But devils are...a fractious people. We have no true cause to rally behind as Heaven and the Fallen do. This means that the remaining Pillar families seek to increase their own power and influence. Currently, the most powerful families in Hell, have familial connections to the Satans. Part of the reason for this is, as selfish as Devils are, were are fiercely protective of what we perceive as ours, including our families. The Satans know that, if something should happen, their families will most likely follow them. This means that, to an extent, they trust their families more than the others. This means that when they need allies, or governmental work done, they tend to reach out through those they believe they can trust...their own families.

"Naturally, this upsets other families, who desire more power for themselves and theirs. As a result, the 33 Pillars have a tendency to show off, to brag. They want, and need, the other families to know that they are still powerful, still relevant, and most importantly, not worth attacking. As such, our ceremonies are grand spectacles, out outfits tend to be expensive and lavish, and our politics are, at times, bloody. All of this, is done in an effort to say, "I, or we, are the most powerful beings there are. Whether that power comes from might, magic, money, or allies is immaterial, as long as we can say it."

"As you will be marrying Sona, who is my Heir since her Sister became Leviathan, means that you will become a part of this world. You must show the other devils your own strength and power. It also means that your wedding to Sona will be a grand affair. It is something our clan must do, for our own political reasons. Do you understand?"

Ivy was silent a moment, as she considered the word's Lord Sitri had just spoken to her. Eventually she said, "I believe so sir."

"Good," Lord Sitri said with a nod. "There will be three aspects of this engagement to show our power. The first will be an engagement party. I can't say when exactly it will be, as we need to plan things out, but it will be no later than a month before the wedding, though the sooner we can have it the better. Second is the wedding itself. It will be a grand ceremony, so forget any thoughts you have of a simple wedding. Lastly, is the weddings reception. This party will be expected to be even grander than the engagement party."

Before, Ivy could comment, Serafall returned to the room. She was carrying two pieces of parchment.

She quickly took over the conversation. "Ivy, I need you to put your blood on both of these parchments," she instructed without any preamble, setting both parchments on the table, along with the small knife she'd pulled out earlier.

"What?!" Ivy asked "No!"

A pout developed on the woman's face.

"Serafall, enough," her mother said firmly.

"Mother! This is important!" Serafall defended, her pout vanishing as she turned to look at Lady Sitri.

"Yes, but until becoming a devil or marrying into our family, we have no authority over Ms. Potter, even if she is now under our protection." The blonde devil added, "You need to at least explain what those parchments are for before asking Ivy to give her blood,"

Serafall sighed, and turned back to Ivy. "One parchment will tell us your bloodline. I, and probably my parents too at least, suspect you have devil heritage," Ivy heard Sona take a breath in at that statement. "This will confirm or dispel the notion. The other parchment will tell us any magical issues you currently have, which if our suspicions are correct you are certainly under at least one other besides being magically bound to marry So-tan." She grinned. "Put your blood on the parchments and I'll show you Sona's baby pictures as a reward," she added.

Sona groaned, "Onee-sama," beside Ivy. Looking over at her, Ivy noticed she was giving her sister a slight glare, was blushing, and appeared to be trying to hide herself with her hand.

"Uhh...okay," Ivy said hesitantly, picking up the small knife. She made a small cut on her thumb, before letting her blood drip onto both parchments.

Serafall swept up both parchments before Ivy had even pulled her hand back.

"Let me see your hand," Sona said, drawing Ivy's attention to her. "I can heal the cut," she added.

Ivy held out her hand to her new fiance (she still needed to get used to that thought,), and watched as the devil gently grabbed her hand to hold it in place with one hand as the other hovered just above it. A blue circle appeared between Sona's own hand and Ivy's. When the circle disappeared a moment later, the cut was healed, but Sona didn't let go of Ivy's hand.

She turned it over, exposing the words 'I must not tell lies.' that were scared upon it's back as a result of Umbridge's detentions.

Ivy quickly took back her hand, Sona opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when Serafall suddenly, yelled out, "I need to go get Sirzechs and Grayfia!"

The other devils, and one witch didn't have time to do anything as a circle appeared below Serafall and she disappeared, taking both parchments with her.

Once she was gone, Lord Sitri sighed. "I guess that confirms our suspicions," said with a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Indeed," his wife agreed. Looking over at the two younger girls she said, "We should probably wait for Serafall to return, I don't imagine she'll be long. Especially not once Sirzechs and Grayfia see the parchments."

"Umm...who are Sirzechs and Grayfia?" Ivy asked, truly feeling out of the loop at the moment.

"Sirzechs is the current Maou Lucifer," Sona explained. "Grayfia is his wife."

"And you bear a striking resemblance to Grayfia," Lady Sitri added. "Which is why we suspected you to be of devil heritage."

Before Ivy could respond, a circle appeared in the room again, and Serafall reappeared a moment later, along with two others, a man and woman.

The man was slim, and handsome looking. With bright red hair, the color of fresh blood, that fell to his shoulders, very familiar blue-green eyes, and pale skin, Ivy was sure he'd have women throwing themselves at his feet. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

The woman...shocked Ivy. Dressed in a blue maid uniform, she looked near identical to how Ivy had seen herself in the mirror upstairs. Even her hair was styled similarly. The only real differences Ivy could see were her red eyes, and her silver hair.

Everyone was silent a moment.

Finally, the red-haired man, who must be Sirzechs, broke the silence. "Hello everyone." He looked at the Sitri's. "I don't suppose you would excuse us for a moment."

"Of course not Maou Lucifer." Lord Sitri assured him, as he stood, along with his wife. "Sona, if you could join us."

Sona stood up and walked towards her family.

Lord Sitri looked over at Sirzechs, Grayfia having yet to take her eyes off of Ivy. "We'll be at the family manor when you're done."

Sirzechs nodded his acknowledgment. A circle once more appeared, under the entire Sitri family, before they vanished, leaving Ivy alone with Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Knowing Serafall," Sirzechs began speaking, a bit hesitantly, "Did she tell you anything about why we're," he gestured to himself and his wife, "here?"

"No," Ivy told him. "Though Lord and Lady Sitri said I bore a striking resemblance to Grayfia, which made them think I had devil blood. Seeing you now...I think 'striking resemblance' is an understatement."

"Indeed," the man said, smiling slightly.

Before he could say anything else, Dobby, who Ivy had honestly forgotten was in the room, asked, "Would Great Mistress Ivy's Grandparent Devils like any tea?"

Ivy's head snapped over to Dobby, then back to the devils.

"Grandparents?!" she exclaimed.

Sirzechs winced, but Grayfia finally spoke. "Your mother is our daughter Ophelia," she explained softly. "She was kidnapped shortly after her birth." She took a deep breath. "As happy as I am to see, and meet you, Ivy, I have to ask...is she here?"

"Uhh...No," Ivy admitted. "My parents...aren't...well..."

"You're an orphan," Sirzechs said gently.

"Yeah."

Sirzechs closed his eyes and Ivy could see his fist clench. Grayfia took a steadying breath.

"We suspected she was dead a while ago," Sirzechs admitted. "But we had hoped..." He shook his head, and smiled at Ivy. "Still, I'm happy to see you Ivy."

A moment later, Grayfia confirmed, "As am I."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review and Check out the Stories in My Community (Link on Profile), the Stories I have up for adoption under the title **_**Please Adopt Me!**_** and the Challenges in My Forums.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sirzechs looked at his granddaughter, feeling a strange mix of love and regret.

He didn't know Ivy, he'd just met her, but Already he loved her dearly. And he regretted that he hadn't been there to see her grow, and that he'd never see his daughter again.

To think, this was looking to be a boring day.

Sirzechs hadn't had any meetings scheduled for today, so he had dressed rather casually when he woke up. Though, as Lucifer, he still had a mountain of paperwork that was never ending to deal with (literally it seemed at times). So he had been working his way through that when Serafall had appeared in his office completely unexpectedly.

The bombshell she had dropped upon him had him calling for Grayfia before leaving to meet his granddaughter.

She was beautiful, and he wasn't just saying that because of her resemblance to his wife. Aside from her black hair, and blue-green eyes, the resemblance between the two was uncanny. The blue dress she was wearing, just similar enough to his wife's uniform, identical hairstyle, and the addition of make-up made them appear even more identical.

Yet Sirzechs could see the differences. Ivy's cheekbones were a bit higher than Grayfia's, and her eyes rounder. Then there was the obvious lightning bolt shaped scar on her brow that even the addition of concealer couldn't completely hide thanks to his enhanced eyesight as a devil. There were other, small differences, but he doubted anyone other than he, who was so intimately familiar with his wife after centuries of living with her, would recognize.

He noticed Ivy was trembling. "Ivy," he prompted softly, "Are you alright?"

"I...I..." She was beginning to hyperventilate. "I need air," she said, right before running out of the room.

Sirzechs reached out and grabbed his wife's arm when she stood up to follow her.

Grayfia glared down at him.

"The parchment said she had luck potion running through her system," Sirzechs explained. "I imagine it finally ran its course."

His wife sighed. "That would explain why she wasn't having any issues after being informed she was engaged to a devil. It probably also influenced how she dressed and styled her hair," she summarized.

"Probably," Sirzechs agreed. He let out a sigh of his own, as he ran a hand over his face. "It probably kept her mind from truly realizing the implications of everything until just now."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait. When she's calmed down, hopefully we can talk to her."

His wife was silent, and Sirzechs could tell that Grayfia desperately wanted to go and help their granddaughter. But she also knew he was right, and they had to give Ivy the chance to calm down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was engaged to be married, to another girl...a devil.

She was apparently part devil.

Lucifer was her grandfather.

These thoughts were racing through Ivy's head as she sat against the door of her bedroom, trying to calm down.

As if these thoughts were not bad enough, a headache had developed that felt like Hogwarts had collapsed on her.

"Mistress is needings these," Winky said, drawing Ivy's attention to the house elf.

She hadn't even noticed her arrive.

The elf was holding two potion vials.

"What are those?" Ivy asked, a little hesitant. After-all, a potion had apparently gotten her into this mess in the first place.

"Hangyover potion and calming draught," Winky explained.

Ivy took both potions. Feeling both her headache fade away to nothing, as well as her thoughts calm, Ivy tried to figure things out.

Okay...being bound in another magical contract was...not a pleasant thought. But it was hardly the worst thing to happen to her. As for that contract being for marriage, to another woman, that was more problematic.

To be honest, Ivy had never given any real thought to romance. Between her time at the Dursley's, and what seemed to be yearly crisis at Hogwarts, she'd never thought too deeply about building a life with anyone. Sure, she found certain other students attractive, and had a bit of a crush on Bill Weasley when she first saw him before attending the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys. And Fred took her to the Yule Ball as a friend after she had panicked when she discovered she needed to open the damn thing. He'd gone off to Angelina, his girlfriend (who had given him permission to open the ball with Ivy), after the opening dance. As for having to marry another girl...while she hadn't thought of it before, she found the thought wasn't entirely repulsive.

Not that she was thrilled with the thought, but she wasn't outright repulsed by it either. Since she was bound by a magical contract (at least this was one she'd actually gotten herself into, even if she was drunk and under the influence of luck potion), she'd have to deal with it. Having since learned the joys of magic, she had no desire to have it stripped from her for breaking the contract. Not to mention how it would possibly affect her now since she apparently had devil blood.

Okay, what about her fiance being a devil, and Ivy having devil blood herself?

Sona seemed, mostly, normal. And it wasn't as though non-magicals had their thoughts about witches completely correct either. And the magical world had it's own stereotypical prejudices that weren't entirely accurate either. So Ivy figured she at least needed to give devil's the benefit of the doubt, for now at least...especially since she was apparently partially a devil herself.

That...was a bit more complicated. Strangely, she remembered seeing both Sirzechs and Grayfia before. Back in her first year, when Ivy had looked into the Mirror of Erised, the two had been there. On one hand, the fact that Ivy had living family other than the Dursleys, who likely weren't even related to her to begin with if her mother had indeed been the kidnapped child of Sirzechs and Grayfia, was both wonderful and infuriating.

It was wonderful since Ivy ha always wanted family that loved her. It was one reason she was so devastated by Sirius' death. But it infuriated her because Ivy knew, if someone had discovered their relation earlier, she could have been shot of the Dursleys so much earlier in her life. And she couldn't really blame Sirzechs and Grayfia.

As for Sirzechs being Lucifer, Lucifer was apparently only a title he held. And based off of what the Sitri's had explained to her, it meant he was powerful, perhaps the most powerful devil in existence. She wasn't entirely sure how that would affect her, but it was something she had to acknowledge and be aware of.

Besides, all of this may end up being irrelevant. Ivy still had the prophecy hanging over head, and Voldemort still had years of experience over her...and he'd taken her blood.

She wasn't sure how it would affect him, but if Ivy had devil blood, it probably had some effect when Voldemort used it to create himself a new body.

Looking over at the clock in the room, Ivy noticed it was past when she normally ate lunch, she must have been freaking out for a bit before Winky had brought her the potions. Standing up, Ivy began removing the dress she was wearing...she didn't like wearing dressed to begin with, and idly wondered why she'd chosen to wear it, along with the make up.

It probably had something to do with the luck potion.

It took her half an hour to change into comfortable jeans and a t-shit, as well as her favorite hoodie, and clean the make up off of her face. She also removed her hair from it's braids, letting it resume it's natural, messily curled state.

Lastly, she removed the contacts, and put her glasses back on.

Feeling like herself again, Ivy took a deep breath, before once more leaving her room.

00000000000000000000000

"Are you alright?" Grayfia asked, as soon as Ivy reappeared.

The girl had changed out of her dress, and into jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, with what looked like a t-shirt underneath. The sweatshirt was black, with a picture of a stag head with large antlers, and the words, Buck Off! Her hair was no longer braided, instead falling down her back in messy black curls. And the make up was washed off her face. Lastly, a pair of round glasses rested on her nose.

The two of them still bore some resemblance, but it was less pronounced now that Ivy wasn't styled similarly to her.

"For now," she said, her hands in the pocket of her sweatshirt. She wasn't meeting either Grayfia or Sirzechs eyes. "And I'm sorry about earlier, everything just...hit me all at once I guess."

"Which is perfectly understandable," her husband assured their granddaughter. "You've been hit with a lot of information this morning."

"Understatement," Ivy said flatly, causing Sirzechs to chuckle.

"True," he admitted. Sirzechs looked over at her, before looking back at Ivy. "There is a...lot of things we need to discuss," he said. "But...We don't want to do that now. What we'd like to do, is get to know our granddaughter. Perhaps over lunch?"

"I...don't think I could eat right now," the girl admitted. "If Winky hadn't given me a calming draught, I think I would still be in my room panicking."

"Winky?" her husband asked.

"One of my house-elves. You've already met Dobby."

"Indeed," Grayfia interjected. "He seems very loyal to you."

And Grayfia was thankful for that. A good servant could work miracles, especially when they were loyal.

"I freed him from a master he hated," she explained.

Her husband raised an eyebrow and asked, "I imagine there's story behind that?"

"Yeah," Ivy said with a snort. "My life," she added somewhat sarcastically.

Grayfia shared a look with her husband, before they looked back at their granddaughter.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirzechs asked.

Ivy was silent. "I...I suppose if anyone has the right to ask that question anymore, it would be you two." She looked down for a moment, gathering her thoughts, before looking up, finally meeting their eyes. "It's not a pleasant story...and includes my parent's murder."

Grayfia's eyes widened.

"Murdered?" Sirzechs growled. "Our daughter, your mother, was murdered?"

"Trying to protect me," Ivy admitted, looking away.

It was clear that Ivy blamed herself for her parents death for some reason. And as furious as Grayfia was to learn her daughter was murdered, and hadn't died from an illness or accident, she would not let Ivy feel guilty for surviving.

She walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, while she used the other to lift her chin so that Ivy was looking at her. :"Listen to me Ivy," she said, firmly but gently. "I will not lie and say I am not angry to learn my daughter was murdered, but not at you. I would have done anything, including sacrificing my own life to save her. I would do the same for my son, and for you. And as sad as I am about her death, I am proud that she died defending her daughter. And I, along with your grandfather, would not trade her life for yours."

Grayfia smiled, and wiped the tears off her granddaughter's cheeks. "Feel sad, feel angry, but don't let yourself feel guilty for her death," she continued. "Doing so is not only a waste of time, but it dishonors her, and your father."

"It's not that easy," Ivy protested.

"I know."

To Grayfia's surprise, Ivy hugged her. She returned the hug without hesitation. After a moment, the two pulled apart.

"You should listen to your grandmother," Sirzechs added at that point. Looking over at him, she noticed a sad grin on his face. "She's rarely wrong."

Ivy nodded at him.

"Ivy," Grayfia said softly, drawing the girl's attention back to her. "It may be unpleasant, but we would like to here about your life. Only if you want to tell us however."

"I...I guess. But I'll need to give you some background first," Ivy explained. "Before I was born, a dark wizard began rising to power...

00000000000000000000000

**Please Review and Check out the Stories in My Community (Link on Profile), the Stories I have up for adoption under the title **_**Please Adopt Me!**_** and the Challenges in My Forums.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sirzechs sat in front of his fireplace, just staring at the flames.

The fireplace wasn't actually necessary, all the weather in Hell was controlled by magic, and it never got unbearably cold unless desired. Still, many homes had fireplaces, purely for the aesthetic. Sirzechs liked sitting in front of a fireplace to calm down however.

There was something soothing about watching the flames...

...Only now, it wasn't working.

Grayfia was currently at the Sitri's, informing them of the situation they now found themselves in as Ivy and Sona were engaged.

She'd been calmer than him, which is why she had taken that duty. That wasn't to say his wife was just as furious as Sirzechs, but Grayfia's anger ran like a glacier, cool, methodical, and, ultimately, unstoppable. Sirzechs temper was much more explosive. Hence his attempts to calm down.

He still had to tell his parents, sister, and son about Ivy, but that could wait.

Hearing about how his daughter died, how his granddaughter had lived, and what was in her future...Sirzechs was prepared to vaporize all of Britannia with the Power of Destruction.

The door opening drew his attention to his wife entering the room. "How did the Sitri's take it?" he asked.

"They were understanding," Grayfia replied. "Sona would like to accompany us when we visit Ivy again. She wishes to get to know her fiance more before she informs her peerage of Ivy and their impending marriage."

"Understandable," Sirzechs agreed, looking back into the flames, as if they held some kind of answer.

"You know we cannot hunt Voldemort down," Grayfia said after a moment.

Sirzechs growled lowly as he answered. "I know," he replied back, his anger clear.

It wasn't that Sirzechs and Grayfia weren't capable, but Sirzechs, as the current Satan Lucifer, and Grayfia as his wife, could not begin any hostilities on Earth, no matter how justified, without running the risk of ending the fragile ceasefire between the three biblical factions. Visits and non violent activities were fine, but anything else, such as hunting down the man that had killed their daughter and was trying to kill their granddaughter, were a huge no.

Unless they wanted to risk starting the war back up, which they didn't.

If Sirzechs wasn't the current Lucifer, things would be different. In a lot of ways, all the devils that weren't Satans had more freedom than Sirzechs, or any of the other three did. It was the burden of their duties and responsibilities, and a reality of supernatural politics.

It was then that Grayfia pointed out a fact Sirzechs, in his anger at being unable to hunt Voldemort down, had overlooked. "But that doesn't mean we cannot aide Ivy."

Sirzechs sat still as stone as that thought passed through his mind. It was true.

He and Grayfia were bound by their positions from hunting that bastard down themselves, but they could aide Ivy to ensure she survived.

First, they needed Ajuka, the current Beelzebub, to examine her. The list of ailments Serafall had passed on to them were mostly old injuries, but there were a few things that weren't, things Ajuka could probably help with. The soul fragment in her head, which likely belonged to Voldemort and explained why he had survived that night he killed Ophelia...Lily. And there was a generational binding on Ivy's devil-blood. Once awoken, Ivy would be more powerful.

They could also arrange for training, in fact that was probably a good idea in general once Ivy's devil-blood was awakened. But that couldn't be planned out until Ivy's devil blood was awakened.

If they were lucky, Ivy would inherit the Power of Destruction. Even if she didn't, becoming a devil would still improve her chances, against Voldemort at least.

The current Lucifer, let out a sigh, in both relief and frustration. Relief that his wife had helped point out what they could do, and frustration that it wasn't as much as he wanted to. "I love you Grayfia," he said, not looking at his wife as he instead continued to stare at the flames. "I could tell you every day for centuries, and I don't think I'd say it enough. But the fact that that...thing that murdered our daughter still walks the Earth, and is trying to kill our granddaughter...I don't remember ever being this angry, not even when Ophelia was first stolen."

He felt his wife lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know," she simply said. "And I assure you, I am just as angry. But instead of focusing on your anger, you need to focus on Ivy, and what we can do to help her. Focusing on what we want to do but can't does nothing but frustrate us."

"I know," Sirzechs growled out. "Intellectually, I know that." He turned and looked up at his wife. "But I...," he looked away again. "I've never had this much trouble controlling my temper before."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grayfia tightened the hand on her husband's shoulder at his admission.

Her husband was always so controlled, they both were, but while Grayfia controlled her emotions through stoicism, Sirzechs controlled his with cheerfulness. Even in dire situations, he was able to smile and laugh. Even when he was destroying his enemies utterly with his mastery over the Power of Destruction, he could smile and laugh, and be witty and sarcastic.

She knew just how painful his admission that he couldn't control his temper was for him. Devils did not like admitting weakness, it wasn't just a personality trait, it was an ingrained instinct. Even among family, admitting weakness was like pulling teeth, worse even.

And truthfully, Grayfia couldn't fault her husband.

She wanted nothing more than to end the wizard that had murdered her daughter, her little girl that she had spent so little time with. She wanted him dead so that he could never threaten Ivy. And while she did have a little more freedom than her husband to act, it wasn't enough to hunt down a human on Earth without starting up the Great War all over again.

It was a sign of how much control over their tempers they had that the two of them both realized the implications of their actions rather than simply hunting Voldemort down. Though to be honest, Had Ivy not been present, and been the one to inform them, when they learned these details, Grayfia didn't know that she or her husband would have had the restraint they did.

"Come to bed Sirzechs," she told him. "In the morning...our tempers will have cooled."

She didn't really believe that, but she knew her husband would at least have better control.

That night, Grayfia and Sirzechs did not make love...they fucked, hard and fast and angry. And when they collapsed asleep in bed exhausted, both held the other tightly.

00000000000000000000000000000

Venelana Gremory looked up in surprise as her daughter Rias entered the dinning room.

She didn't know her daughter was visiting today. Cone to think of it, Kuoh Academy was still in session, so she was even more surprised to see her daughter.

And it probably meant something had happened.

"Rias," she greeted, smiling as she stood from her seat to walk over and hug her daughter. "What brings you home?"

The red-haired devil smiled at her mother, her green-blue eyes remained guarded however, as they had even since her father, Venelana's husband, informed her of Rias' betrothal to Riser Phenex. "I was hoping you'd tell me?" she answered. "I received a message from Sirzechs requesting my presence this morning."

Venelana's eyes widened in surprise. "I can honestly say that I know nothing of that."

Before her daughter could reply, her husband, Zeoticus, entered the room. Seeing both his wife and daughter in the room, he raised an eyebrow. "I assume Sirzechs asked you here?" he questioned, obviously asking Rias, and not Venelana.

"He did," Rias responded.

"Do you know what this is about?" the sole brunette in the room asked her husband.

He shook his head, "Grayfia just informed me that she and Sirzechs would not be joining us, and needed to speak with all of us after breakfast. She also said that Millicas would not be joining us."

He gave Venelana a confused look, and she could understand why.

Due to their duties, Sirzechs and Grayfia often didn't have a lot of free time. And though they tried to spend as much time as they could with their son, they often had a working breakfast and lunch, and only ate dinner with the family. Thus Millicas almost always ate breakfast and lunch with his grandparents and aunt, when she was home. And while it wasn't unusual for the two of them to occasionally have a morning free, and thus eat breakfast with their son or even with the family, having a family meeting afterward was unheard of.

And that worried Venelana.

00000000000000000000000000000

Rias Gremory was worried when she stepped into the sitting room where her brother was waiting.

Her brother wasn't smiling...which wasn't a good sign. And though Grayfia was her usual impeccable self, there was a tension, for lack of a better word, that wasn't normally in the silver-haired devil.

She spotted her parents she a look from the corner of her eye as they entered the room after her.

"What is this about?" her father asked, as he sat down in a chair across from Sirzechs.

Her brother sighed. "We found out what happened to Ophelia," he said, after a moment. "Or at least part of what happened to her."

Rias knew the news wasn't good, just off of they way Sirzechs and Grayfia looked. She may not have been born when Ophelia was, but her parents had told her the story of what had happened to her niece, when she questioned them about how paranoid her brother and his wife had been after Millicas birth.

It was clear her parents realized the bad news as well.

"What...what did you find out?" her mother finally asked.

"Ophelia...was murdered," Sirzechs said, clenching his fist. What followed was an explanation of what they knew had happened, along with the reveal of Ophelia's daughter, Ivy, who was alive...and apparently betrothed to Sona.

Rias would have laughed were it not for the more gruesome details that her brother had learned about his granddaughter's life.

"I'm guessing you told Millicas this morning already?" their father inquired, one hand rubbing his goatee in what Rias knew was an agitated gesture for Zeoticus Gremory.

"We did," Grayfia confirmed. "Though we left out more of the...graphic details."

"Understandable," Zeoticus acknowledged.

"What are your plans in regards to Ivy?" their mother inquired. "Surely you don't intend to leave her alone on Earth?"

"We do not," Sirzechs assured her. "But...everything has overwhelmed her a bit. We plan on having Ajuka examine her, to remove the block on her devil heritage and heal the maladies we know of. But...we don't want to move to fast with her. She may be our blood, and that has earned us some trust. But I'm afraid that if we push too hard, too fast, Ivy will distance herself from us." He sighed again. "She...I don't think she'd told us all of what her life has been like."

Silence lingered in the room after that last statement.

Finally, Rias asked, "What are you going to do about Voldemort?"

To her surprise, it was her mother her answered and not her brother. "He's not going to do anything."

"But..he's trying to kill Ivy?"

"Believe me Rias...I know," her brother said, and Rias noticed for the first time just how defeated he looked. "But unfortunately, the situation is not as simple as me hunting that monster down."

"Your brother is the Great Satan Lucifer," Zeoticus explained. "He cannot act freely on Earth without risking the fragile ceasefire we currently have with the Angels and Fallen."

"Surely there must be some kind of exception?" Rias asked. "Ivy's his granddaughter, she's family."

"Yes, but officially, Sirzechs has no family," her father continued. "It's acknowledged that he's married, and has children. But neither Grayfia, nor Millicas, or even Ivy have the name Lucifer."

"Even we are restricted in what we can do," her mother added. "Even though he is not officially part of our family, your brother's connection, his blood ties to us is almost as restrictive."

"Almost?"

"Your mother and I cannot act too openly on Earth...but you are still young," her father said, grinning slightly. "And everyone knows that youth today are brash, irresponsible, and don't always understand the consequences of their actions."

"We cannot act too openly Sister," Sirzechs said, drawing her attention to him. "But, due to your youth and, forgive me for saying, low rank among devil-kind, you can get away with far more than Mother, Father, Grayfia, or I can."

"You want me to hunt down Voldemort?" the red-haired young woman asked.

"No," her brother informed her. "While you do have the Power of Destruction, and are a devil wizardkind can still be dangerous. And Voldemort is considered dangerous among them. I'm not saying you couldn't kill him," he placated, "but I'm not willing to take that risk."

"Then what are you asking?"

"Officially, not a thing," Sirzechs explained. "Unofficially, try and keep an eye on Ivy until she's adjusted to her new reality. Between yourself and Sona, you should be able to deal with most things that could threaten her. And frankly, at this time, I trust you more than Sona."

"Why? I mean, the Sitri's are allies and friends of ours, aren't they."

"They are," Grayfia confirmed. "But Sona doesn't know Ivy yet, and they will not be married until the end of October at the latest. The only way for Sona or Ivy to get out of their marriage contract is for one of them to die. And while Sona would not risk alienating us by killing Ivy, she may be willing to...let events unfold, if it means getting out of the contract. I honestly do not believe Sona would do that, but there is a chance, and neither your brother or I are willing to take it."

Rias understood her brother and sister-in-law's caution. The vows used in devil marriage ceremonies had been carefully crafted, and were enforced by a devils own magic, to ensure a husband and wife would not betray each other. For a race that was...as sinful as devils, that was important. And until those vows were taken...Sona could work to eliminate Ivy. She'd have to be subtle, but Rias knew her childhood friend was capable of that.

Even if, like Grayfia did, Rias didn't think Sona would betray them like that, she agreed it was better not to take the chance.

"So when do we get to meet Ivy?" she asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I apologize for the wait...due to real life I haven't been getting on my computer much to do anything (I just spent an hour going through my email account, and responding to my forum posts). Sadly, I don't see much changing anytime soon in terms of how busy I've been. So updates on this and other stories, may be a bit. In fact I'm probably likely to get a one shot out before an update because of how easy one-shot stories are.**

**Please Review and Check out the Stories in My Community (Link on Profile), the Stories I have up for adoption under the title **_**Please Adopt Me!**_** and the Challenges in My Forums.**


End file.
